


Take all my loves, my love (yea, take them all)

by WitcherSexual



Series: Birthday Fics [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden loves Lambert, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Crossdressing, Lambert in a skirt, Lambert loves Aiden, M/M, Minor Geralt/Jaskier/Eskel, Soft Witchers, Top Aiden (The Witcher), birthday fic, explicit sex scene at end, not beta we die like Borch's faked attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: He would never have done this outside of Kaer Morhen, it was too risky, anyone could walk in and see a Witcher dressed up, the out roar alone would undo all of Jaskier’s work. In Kaer Morhen he could walk around in his skirts and no one would say anything to him because it was normal now.[Title from 'Sonnet 40' by Shakespeare]
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Birthday Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Take all my loves, my love (yea, take them all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mix_kid_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix_kid_ao3/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Brave!! I do hope you enjoy this little story for you!
> 
> [Little note, in modern society Lambert would probably be nonbinary but they don't have the right language for him to say it]

Lambert stared at the outfit in Aiden’s hand, a long brown skirt and a blue top to go with it, the Cat was grinning at him and Lambert had no words so he just took the outfit and shoved Aiden out of their room. 

He would never have done this outside of Kaer Morhen, it was too risky, anyone could walk in and see a Witcher dressed up, the out roar alone would undo all of Jaskier’s work. In Kaer Morhen he could walk around in his skirts and no one would say anything to him because it was normal now. 

He stripped from his work clothes and stared at the skirt first, it was long enough that he wouldn’t  _ need  _ to put stockings but he liked how they felt and the way that Aiden looked at him with them on. He picked out his white panties, bra and stockings before he put them on, the silk panties and bra soft against his skin and the stockings felt amazing. 

He grabbed the skirt and stepped into it with a smile, Aiden had it specially made for him, pockets for his daggers, enough give to run and also dance, it was perfect. He swayed slightly and grinned at the swishing around his ankles before he pulled the shirt over his head and fastened the clasps at the front, he made sure everything was tucked in and he grinned at the small mirror beside their bed. 

He looked good, Aiden would fucking love it. 

He called for his partner to come back in and watched his pupils go wide and his mouth fall open. It wasn’t the first time that he had dressed up for him but it was the first time that it was the clothes  _ he _ had bought Lambert. 

“You look beautiful, is everything okay? Does it all fit?” Lambert hummed and nodded as he pulled Aiden close and kissed him gently.

“Everything is perfect, I want to dance with you tonight, maybe Jaskier can play a nice slow song for us,” Lambert swayed gently and Aiden took the lead for a very small dance, “We need to get you a nice suit, then we can dance like nobles here,” Aiden looked very interested in the idea and Lambert took note of it before he pulled away from his partner. 

“We should head down soon, if you are good I can promise a treat tonight,” Aiden’s pupils went wider, the color around his eyes almost gone and Lambert laughed slightly before he kissed Aiden again. “Come now love,”   


“Yes dear,” Aiden held out his arm for Lambert like a true gentleman and the Wolf took it with a soft smile, “I think I might get you a very nice gown, one fit for a Queen,” 

“It would be expensive, don’t waste your money,” Aiden didn’t hear a no in the sentence and grinned at his Wolf before he lead him down the stairs and into the kitchen, they could hear Vesemir and Jaskier talking about the gardens and Aiden opened the door for him to go in first. 

Lambert could hear the two stop talking and look at him before Jaskier smiled widely at him, “You look beautiful tonight Lambert,” Lambert thanked him with a nod and he sat beside Aiden at the table and waited for his brothers to come in. 

“What the fuck? How does that even work? It can’t be possible,” Lambert looked up at his brothers as Geralt shook his head in disbelief and Eskel nodded. 

“What are you two arguing over?” Jaskier was lifted from his seat and placed on Geralt’s lap with Eskel to his right, and Lambert tried not to roll his eyes at the three of them. 

“Eskel seems to think that mixing Rotfiend guts and Chamomile would make a good repellent for Wyvern, but I think it would bring them in,”

“How did this even get started? And no Lambert you cannot try it as an experiment,” Vesemir glared at Lambert and he pouted but Aiden laughed quietly at him.

“Well I was complaining that Rotfiend guts get everywhere and Jask refuses to even come near me when I’ve fought them,” Jaskier hummed in agreement and Geralt rolled his eyes but continued, “Then we were talking about that Chamomile oil he makes for massages and well I don’t know how the Wyvern was brought into it,”

“You said you got a new scar and I asked to see it but you said later,  _ then _ we got into the Chamomile oil because you complained that Jaskier refused to fuck you that night,” Jaskier and Lambert both snorted at the two of them and Vesemir just groaned. 

“Not a dinner time conversation, be good or I’ll put you on laundry,” Geralt and Eskel shut their mouths and grumbled about the other deserving the duty more. “Now let’s eat,”

Vesemir started to eat and Aiden took some for him and Lambert, Eskel looked over at him and spotted his outfit with a grin and Lambert just knew the fucker was going to get laundry duty for his next comment, he just  _ knew.  _

“Aiden wanting to get under your skirt tonight?” Jaskier barked out a laugh and Lambert had to remind himself that stabbing at the dinner table was not allowed anymore and he just glared at Eskel.

“Everyone give your laundry to Eskel, he’s on it for this week,” Eskel shrugged and kept looking while grinning at Lambert. “If you stab him you clean the blood and stitch his clothes up,”

Lambert weighed the pros and cons of stabbing him for a split second before he pulled a dagger from his skirt and stabbed his shoulder with a smirk. 

“Fucker, I’ll get you for that,” Eskel ripped the dagger out and stuffed a piece of cloth into the wound before he vaulted over the table to get Lambert. “Come here you asshole,”

Jaskier rolled his eyes and turned back to Vesemir to restart their conversation from earlier, Aiden and Geralt making sure the fight didn’t get too violent. By the time they had both calmed down the others had finished their food and the two wolfed more down before Jaskier stood and bowed at them all. 

“In honor of Lambert’s beautiful outfit and at request of Aiden we are having dancing music tonight,” Lambert hummed in appreciation and looked at Aiden who stood and held out his hand to the Wolf, he took it and the two walked onto the floor to dance. Geralt and Eskel were swaying slightly and Jaskier started the song.

_ “Lovers dancing in the light/never the risk of taking flight/forever in their lover’s arms/falling for the other’s charms”  _ Aiden led the way into the dance, a slow four step one until they got into it. 

As Jaskier started his next song the two of them were laughing in the other’s arms and Lambert had never felt happier, he dipped down and Aiden kissed him gently before the two of them were vertical again, but Aiden moved away from Lambert before everyone quieted down. 

“Aiden?” Lambert questioned his partner before he watched him go to one knee and pull out a ring. 

“Lambert, I don’t have the words to explain my love for you. I, fuck, I never thought I would find someone like you. I know our love will never be understood outside of these halls but I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. Would you do me the honor of being my partner for life?” 

Lambert stared at his partner and then looked at everyone else, no one seemed surprised so it was planned, and then he looked back at Aiden still on his knee and looking at him with those fucking eyes 

“Yes you absolute bastard, now give me that ring so we can celebrate properly,” Aiden laughed softly and slid the ring onto Lambert’s finger and stood to kiss him. Lambert wrapped his hands around Aiden's neck and jumped into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, and the others groaned at them. 

“It is my wedding night I am allowed to, now dear husband would you care to take me to bed?” Lambert felt his heart speed up as he said the word and he could see the effect it had on Aiden as well.

“Of course I will dear, let’s go,” Lambert waved at the others as Aiden started to walk towards the door and he heard Jaskier say something about making it a song and he smiled before dropping a kiss onto his  _ husbands  _ head.  _ That was never getting old.  _

“I promised you a treat didn’t I?” Lambert smirked up at Aiden as he dropped him on the bed, slowly lifting his skirt so the Cat could see his stockings, it got the reaction he wanted. Aiden was on top of him, kissing his neck and slowly moving down to his shirt and unclasping it very slowly with a grin before he dropped his mouth to the white bra. 

“You are a fucking treat dear,” Aiden whispered into his skin and Lambert closed his eyes slightly as he felt the soft kiss ot his chest. “I never want to leave your side,”

“You don’t need to, I’m not going anywhere,” Lambert pushed his chest up into Aiden and huffed when his love moved away and pulled his skirt up a little more. “Do you like them?” Lambert flexed his legs and could hear the small possessive growl from Aiden before the Cat kissed his leg and moved up under his skirt. 

“You still taste like it’s the first time,” Aiden kissed the scar on his thigh and Lambert shivered, “But unlike the first time I know all of your buttons,” As he whispered the last word he let his breath ghost over Lamberts cock and he felt himself twitch in the panties. 

“Aiden, I swear to all the Gods,” Lambert pushed into Aiden and the Cat pulled away with a few tuts. 

“You are going to ruin the pretty skirt,” Lambert thought about it for less than a second and smirked. 

“Eskel is on laundry,” He whispered and pushed Aiden back under his skirt, the Cat went willingly. “Be gentle?”

“Of course dear,” Aiden dropped a kiss on his thigh and he carefully hooked his fingers onto Lambert’s panties and he pulled them off as he moved out from under the skirt. “What would you like me to do today?”

Lambert opened his eyes and looked at Aiden with a soft smile that only the Cat got, “I want you to love me, I want to make you feel good,” Aiden let out a small low groan and leaned down to kiss him softly.

“Your wish is mine to grant dear, do you want to keep the skirt on for a little bit?” Lambert nodded and grabbed Aiden’s hair to pull him in for another kiss. 

Aiden stood slowly, making his way to the table where Lambert knew they had some of the lavender oil left, he watched as Aiden opened it carefully and slicked his fingers up with a grin. He spread his legs more and pulled his skirt as far as he could before he watched Aiden drop to the bed at his feet and make his way up. 

He felt those slick fingers drift over his cock and drop lower and press at his hole gently, Aiden moved away from him and Lambert huffed but kept quiet because Aiden knew what he was doing. He felt fingers at his cock again and pushed into them and Aiden let him this time, his fingers drifting around his head before he pressed a small kiss onto him. 

“Gods above,” Lambert gripped the sheets underneath him and felt Aiden laugh slightly before he brought his mouth around Lambert’s cock, “ _ Aiden _ ,” Lambert pushed into his mouth and the Cat hummed around him. 

Aiden had the mouth of a fucking God according to Lambert, he could use his tongue in ways Lambert didn’t know was possible and he could hold his breath longer than should be possible. Aiden sucked his cock better than anyone else in the last 70 years he’s been walking the continent. 

Which was why he didn’t feel too bad when he felt the first twitch of his orgasm, Aiden knew too of course, but it didn’t stop him from making Lambert moan and buckle slightly as he came in Aiden’s mouth. The Cat kept sucking and Lambert whispered softly as he worked his sensitive cock through the orgasm and close to another. 

“Aiden, more please,” Lambert knew how his Cat liked to hear him beg and his Cat deserved everything he wanted so Lambert would give it to him. “I need you in me,”

“Yes my dear, we need to take the skirt off first,” Lambert nodded and lifted his hips to let Aiden pull the skirt off him and he felt the come on the fabric scape across his stockings and he frowned, he liked those ones. “It seems we made a mess, let me clean that up for you,”

Aiden licked at the small drops of come on the stockings, locking eyes with Lambert as he did, making the Wolf shudder slightly. He watched as the Cat licked higher until he swiped his tongue across his hole and Lambert gripped the bed sheets tighter. 

“I love how sensitive you get, I have so much fun when you get like this,” Aiden kissed the head of his cock again and Lambert hissed softly, the pleasure verging on pain slightly. “I think you have a few left in you, do you?” 

“Mhm, two, maybe three. Want to feel you tomorrow,” Aiden’s eyes went wide and he nodded before he dropped back between Lambert’s legs and licked a strip across his hole and up his cock. “If you keep doing that I am going to come,” 

“That is the goal dear,” Aiden’s amused voice rang out around the room and Lambert closed his eyes to take the pleasure in. 

Aiden pushed two slicked fingers in and he lifted his hips off the bed for more, only to be pushed back down by Aiden’s other hand, he was kept on the bed with the same hand and carefully opened. 

“Look at you, all flushed and needy. You look beautiful like this,” Aiden kissed his thighs and Lambert shivered again, making Aiden’s fingers shake slightly and give more pleasure to him.

“ _ Aiden _ , fuck me, I need it now,” Lambert opened his eyes and looked down at his Cat, his pupils blown wide and his smirk showing, just how Lambert loved him. 

“Yes dear, do you need to move first?” Lambert carefully shook his legs and then his head, he could still feel everything so he was fine for a bit. “I’m gonna take it slow, make you feel everything,” 

“I want it, I want you,” Lambert spread his legs even further and he felt Aiden move to grab the oil and slick his cock up. He could see his Cat stroke himself a few times and push closer to Lambert. 

“Good Wolf,” Aiden pushed in slowly, Lambert could feel the stretch and he brought in a shallow breath as Aiden pushed a little harder. “Look at you dear, so good for me,” 

“I’m always good for you,” Lambert replied, looking at Aiden through half closed eyelids and he could still see the small smile on his face. 

“Yeah you are dear, you ready?” Lambert nodded and he felt Aiden slowly pull out and push in again, then again, and again and Lambert lost count of how many times Aiden thrust into him, harder and faster than the time before. He let his eyes roll back and his hands gripped the sheets hard enough for them to tear, he didn’t even care that much about it. 

“ _ Aiden,  _ fuck, fuck,” Aiden grinned down at him and Lambert felt his cock twitch and the hot flush came over him before he really had a chance to understand what had happened. He was coming on Aiden’s cock seconds later as his Cat still fucked him harder, dragging him through the orgasm and into the next one almost immediately. Aiden gasped his name and Lambert felt him come with him, he squeezed instinctively and Aiden swore loudly at him. 

Lambert felt his limbs fall and relax into the bed, Aiden slowly pulling away from him and leaving a mess of come and slick before he flopped on the bed beside him. They were quiet for a few seconds before Aiden pushed himself onto his elbow and kissed Lambert’s jaw softly. 

“I love you Lambert,” Lambert smiled at him and kissed him back. 

“I love you to husband,” Lambert closed his eyes and let Aiden pull him closer to his chest, his Cats hand running through his hair as they fell asleep in the mess of slick, sweat and come that they would regret in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Bonus!
> 
> Lambert grinned as he walked down into the washing room, he had brought his and Aiden’s down to Eskel happily. 
> 
> He dropped them into the large pile of clothes already and watched as Eskel’s face dropped more. “Aiden and I had a fun night last night, we need our sheets washed,” he smirked at his brother's face and left the other Wolf as he cursed him out. 
> 
> Jaskier was outside of the room and heard the conversation, he smirked but didn’t say anything as Lambert passed him. 


End file.
